


My Pochemuchka

by Trashiest101



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashiest101/pseuds/Trashiest101
Summary: A relationship slowly growing into something bigger. Trixie and Katya find themselfs becoming closer and reaching mile stones they never thought were reachable for them, not to mention one of them didn't even belive for them to be real.A simple fluff to break from the usual angst i write hopefully it's good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is miles away from my comfort zone since i am awful at any sort of fluff but i think i did some justice. Enjoy and leave feedback if you want.

Trixie had first intended for it all to be a surprise but google translator wasn’t as reliable as she had wished, at least Katya wasn’t trying to understand the reason behind her constant questionnaire. Hopefully some mystery was still left until the big day.  
The idea first came to her when Katya went into a small rant about her former Russian teacher and how she had been the one to influence her drag persona, it came to her that Trixie knew no other language other than english, even though sometimes that was proven wrong. Of course as the years rolled by Trixie picked up a few words Katya used but she was never able to form a full sentence.

Trixie tried to be as discreet as possible, only asking what a few words meant when Katya played her playlists of Lana Del Rey, Tatianna and some Russian musicians she would probably never be able to pronounce correctly. Katya just answered them like it was nothing, her eyes and hands more focused on finishing an outfit or trying to learn how to cook, something she had challenged herself in the first week they moved in together, so far the kitchen had not caught on fire so it was going well. 

“Katya, what did that last line in the song mean? It had a catchy ring to it.” Trixie queried, her hands busy with putting away her drag from last night.

“Не могу жить без тебя? It means ‘ I can’t live without you’.” Katya answered, a small smile in her lips as she passed through their kitchen like a hurricane.

Trixie stopped for a moment, her eyes averting towards the kitchen. She wondered for a few seconds if she should try to word it out without butchering the whole nation and spitting on it’s ancestors. The way it left her stained lips felt so unfamiliar as if she wasn’t speaking a real language and rather some alien alphabet. A wheezing laugh echoed through their small kitchen and Trixie couldn’t help but laugh along, even if her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

“What? I tried!” Trixie breathed out in between their laughs. “I was trying to achieve that bilingual charm.”

The rest of the day was spent in a light atmosphere as Katya insisted on making Trixie’s pronunciation perfect, giggles and breathy laughs surrounding their conversation possibly disturbing their neighbours in the process. Moments like that made the travelling and weeks apart worth it, worth the lonely waiting and longing for a simple touch of their fingers. Worth the small fights it caused and mostly worth those silent nights under blankets, they didn’t need words or jokes for once all they needed was the warmth of another body.

At the rare times they performed together, or got to see one of them up on the stage, it filled them with a new light. It was something difficult to explain, a feeling that mashed warmth, amazement and pride into a cozy state. Their eyes locked into each other for mere seconds that felt like hours, one too many times. Seeing the person you cherish the most do what they love and give everything they have, even if it was just for a few hours, could turn a grey day upside down within seconds. The way they both wore bright smiles on their over-painted lips was able to light up the whole club.

Trixie could recall the show they revealed their relationship, it marked a huge step for both of them. Both Katya and Trixie had feared commitment their whole lives, the possibility of offering all the love they could provide only for it to rot away with the weight of time, in a way, traumatized them. They found their own ways of dealing with harsh reality. Trixie constantly searched for the one, not wanting to waste the years the universe planned for them while Katya shielded herself from any romantic attachment, keeping her body and mind only open for meaningless sexual encounters.  
With their hands gripped tight, nervous glances from the corner of their eyes and the cheers of a crowd Katya was, surprisingly, the one saying it all. Backstage they had planned out everything they wanted to say and Trixie offered herself to be the one voicing it out to the fans, knowing well how anxious and stressed Katya would be.  
Trixie parted her bright pink lips, the rapid beating of her heart pounding through her ears. Her voice never ended up leaving her throat though, she was interrupted by the nervous voice of Katya.

“On a very serious note guys, me and Trixie have a special announcement to make.” She lightly readjusted her the way she held Trixie’s hand, giving it a light squeeze as a small breath left her mouth. “For once, we aren’t joking about this and it is something most of you a were probably waiting to hear for a long time.”

Trixie felt a slight disappointment as she waited for Katya to pull one of her usual odd jokes, it was the usual build up she did to them but she couldn’t blame her. Maybe she didn’t feel comfortable revealing what they had to others, maybe Katya wasn’t sure they would ever lead to something. How could they ever be sure anyways?

“Me and this sexy piece of plastic ass are officially together in a abusive and slightly concerning relationship” 

The cheers and screams were completely blocked from the queen, her head snapping towards the laughing blond next to her, her wig almost ripping off her scalp. A huge grin broke out, a fit of watery giggles falling from it. They lips crashed together, for once it wasn’t in a sensual way like what they usually did in their gigs. This kiss was like no other honestly, it gave them hope this would mean a forever a future without a heartbreak in it.  
With that the show came to an end, their hearts still pounding with excitement, their brains not being able to process anything due to the thrill coursing through their veins.

As both of them slumped into a chair in their dressing room, silence finally overcame them and started to set a calming atmosphere around the room. Gentle fingers grazed Trixie’s hand, the long nails forming goosebumps around her body. For once neither of them were stressing over the future, past or present rather enjoyed what happened with no thoughts at all.

“Я потерял своего плюшевого мишку. Будешь со мной спать?” Katya whispered into her ear, her lipstick staining her earlobe.

“How am i supposed to get a boner if i don’t know what that means?” Trixie claimed, her eyes playfully rolling. “Mind translating Katie of Russia?”

“I lost my teddybear. Will you go to bed with me?” She whispered, a wheezy laugh following along the cheesy line.

No matter how many times they performed or shot something together the spark and feeling never left either one of them, only now both realize that had been the confirmation of a ‘forever’, but no couple was perfect. What even was the definition of perfect? Would they really want what others called perfection ? Only experience would lead them to know the answer would be a ‘no’, because at the end of the day, they both were too flawed for perfection and their affection came from imperfection.  
Fights had to occur at a time or another, tears had be shed a few nights so they could reach where no other had been able to see. The ugly, the wounded and the scarred would connect them, pain was needed for growth.

Trixie could still recall the biggest fight they had, it was a mixture of everything into one dreadful night. Both of them had issues regarding their past, issues that stopped them from being able to trust someone with how they felt things like that lead to buttled up feelings, yells and irrational decisions. Trixie would rather not go into too much detail on how it all went down, but she would forever treasure the end of that fight.

Katya laid down on the once comfortable bed, with only one person laid on top of it made it feel hard as rock and cold as stone. She kept replaying what was said, no longer finding herself being able to blame Trixie for it all even though she had fiercely believed it when she was yelling it out from the top of her lungs. Her mind was playing a familiar vicious cycle dipping her even more into that ocean of guilt, drowning her over and over again.Due to her never ending thinking she wasn't able to notice how the bed slightly sank on the other, how a gentle warm hand ran through her short hair.

“Hey Katya...how do you say “I love you” in russian again?” Trixie's tone felt bittersweet but still calming as ever, she just had that effect on Katya.

“Я тебя люблю” She breathed out, her hand grasping Trixie’s. “I love you.”

“Я тебя люблю too.”

Through the highs and lows they found themselves enjoying it all without looking back, for the first time in forever they didn't hesitate to fully love with all the ugly and pretty they had to offer. They experientes it all together, the sweet moments, the fights, the learning and the blissful nights where they could only see and feel each other. Katya was an expert at loving with her body but, this time around, she wasn't experiencing it with a stranger. It made her slightly nervous, nervous she would stain the doll she treasured só much.   
It wasn't a quick blur of pleasure like the other man made it to be, it was a long lasting night of warmth like a slow dance. A dirty dance that felt as pure as heaven. There was no possible words to describe what they felt in those hours, or the hours after it was over.

Tangled in between the heavy blankets, both man sank into the bed. No glances shared only light breathing and small caresses, their embrace shielding them from the chill of the nights of december. Could they ask for more? Was there even more to ask for? This was all they needed to achieve the happiness many searched for like it was the holy grail.

“Я чувствую, что мы космически связаны” Katya mumbled against Trixie's forehead.

“I hope that didn't mean i have a small dick.” Trixie lazily mumbled, her tone teaseful.

Katya’s contagious laugh broke the silent room, her hands playfully smacking her arm and her legs thrashing underneath the sheets . “It means ‘I feel that we are cosmically connected’.” A sigh left her lungs but the grin stayed as her eyes adored Trixie’s features.

 

All of this would lead up to a faithful day, the so special day. A mile every couple hopes to reach one day, a stage in a relationship that not everyone believes in and Katya had been one of those people. Katya never felt the need to achieve that kind of relationship in the past but that was the past. It wasn’t like Trixie had forced the idea into her mind, in fact, she had never mentioned it at all probably because she knew how Katya felt about it. But as years flew by Katya felt her thoughts shift into more positive ones. She knew they didn’t need a paper to prove their love for each other but it wouldn’t hurt to experience it, besides she knew she wouldn’t fall into anxiety and cave in to worried because there was nothing to worry about.   
That ‘why not’ brought them where they currently were, up in an altar with friends and family surrounding them with enchanted looks, as if they were experiencing a fairy tale. Neither of them believe in an almighty being that ruled the skies but they believed in love, no matter where they made this happen it would be just fine.  
With hands gripped tight the time for their vows came in, Katya had her speech memorized from heart and kept running it over in her mind, hoping to not stutter or forget anything she wrote the night before. But she paused her never ending thoughts, she wanted to be fully there to listen to what Trixie had to say.

“ Радость моя, My joy, Ты такая красивая, You are so beautiful.” Trixie stopped for a moment, a small watery laugh interrupting her. “ No words can describe what i felt this year's or what i feel right now. I always thought there was no one out there for me, the constant search and desperation to feel loved but all i ever needed to do was stop...and simply wait. I guess we are both very dense to have never realized what we constantly denied each other, fearing it would be like any other meaningless person, that it would end up being another heartache. Of course we aren’t the best people out there, we aren’t the most mentally stable ones for sure but we don’t need to be. We have our issues, our traumas but you know me like no other person out there and i would never trade our messed up and disgusting romance for a novel like one. Я отдаю тебе всю свою любовь, i give you all my love. Ты нужна мне всё больше и больше, i need you more and more. Ты такая восхитительная, you are so heavenly even if you always claim to be no good, even you believe i deserve more than what you can offer. Я верю в тебя i believe in you, i believe you are the only one that can me feel indescribable things, things i never knew existed. I mean, we all suck but love can make us suck less. Now what i ask you is, did i or did i not just butchered russian like beef jerky?”

Katya’s chest boomed with laughter, her eyes stinging with tears. She jumped forward, throwing herself into the arms of the man in front of her. She had no words but she didn’t need any because there were none that could show how she felt. Their lips smashed together, their arms wrapping around each other as laughs, giggles and chuckles forced them to part lips for seconds.

“You bitch! You made me forget my vows!” She yelled out. Her white teeth showing through her grin, a grin that made her cheeks hurt in a good way. “Я тебя люблю, my Pochemuchka.”

“I spilled all the russian i knew in that speech, honey. What does that mean?” Trixie asked as their bodies swayed from side to side, the guests and priest fading into the background.

“You ask too many questions, my sweet Pochemuchka.”

 

“Pochemuchka (Russian) – A person who asks a lot of questions."


End file.
